kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Minish World
The Minish World is the realm in which the Minish live, a tiny world that lies right under peoples' noses. According to Sappo and Gibli, the Minish World is actually its own dimension, which was placed atop the KND's dimension, and as a result, it appears much smaller to humans' eyes. Inhabitants Minish The Minish are the primary race, very tiny beings that care for the Earth, gone unseen by most humans. They mainly present their selves to good children and deliver them supplies. They've been doing so for the KND for years. Pikmin The Pikmin are a species of colorful creatures that the Minish use for labor and combat. Each color has a few unique features, and they are always loyal to their masters. Creatures There are many types of creatures that dwell in the Minish World. These creatures are regularly battled by the Pikmin, commanded by users. *Bulborbs - two-legged creatures with snail-like eyes and big mouths. Most of them sleep during the day, but will wake if attacked. **Red Bulborb - the most common variety, with a red back and white spots ***Dwarf Red Bulborb - smaller versions of the former. **Snow Bulborb - the weakest variety, with brown skin, white backs, and blue spots. They live in snowy areas. Fully grown Snow Bulborbs have white furry backs that do little to protect them from attacks. **Orange Bulborb - a stronger type with orange backs and black spots. They have brown skin and dark-yellow eyes. **Bulbear - a Bulborb with a black back and red spots, the strongest normal variety. They gather a group of Dwarf Bulbears and come directly to Pikmin. **Shiny Bulborb - Bulborbs with glowing bodies who only come out at night. They can shock Pikmin who touch them, so only Yellows can beat them. **Honey Bulborb - brownish-yellow Bulborbs covered in honey. Only Brown Pikmin can beat them. **Water Dumple - a Bulborb-like creature that dwells in water. They have purple bodies with pink bottoms, and big mouths. *Swooping Snitchbug - fly-like enemies who hover around and grab Pikmin from the ground, later to throw them halfway into the ground. *Blowhogs - ground and sometimes air creatures who blow a certain element at enemies. **Fiery Blowhog - white bodies and red lips, they shoot fire. **Watery Blowhog - white bodies and blue lips, they shoot water. **Withering Blowhog - orange, airborne types, they blow wind that can wither the flowers off of bloomed Pikmin. **Puffy Blowhog - purple with blue stripes, larger than the Withering kind, and spikes on their backs. Their wind doesn't effect Pikmin, but blows the users. *Cannon Beetles - worm-like beetles who pop out of the ground and spit rolling boulders at enemies. **Honey Beetle - a brownish-orange type that shoots honey balls to stick enemies. Their boulders leave a trail of honey. *Dweevils - daddy long-leg spiders that are mostly harmless, but steal treasure or fallen bodies lying around. When attacked, they defend their selves with their respective element. **Anode Dweevil - yellow spiders who shock enemies. **Caustic Dweevil - blue spiders who emit water to drown enemies. **Fiery Dweevil - red spiders who burn enemies. **Munge Dweevil - purple spiders who poison enemies. **Volatile Dweevil - orange spiders with bombs for bodies. They get close to enemies and explode, killing their selves. *Zingers - giant bees that live on DK Isles. **Fuzzybee - furry Zingers that slowly come to collect honey, taking away any prey that is stuck to the honey. **Zinger Larvae - baby Zingers that either crawl on the ground or dwell within honeycombs on the walls. *Arachnode - yellow-and-black spiders that crawl on webs, waiting for prey. *Skeeterskate - spiders that ski across water, and have bubble bodies that swell as they absorb water. Afterwards, they shoot water at enemies. They can be beaten in one hit. *Antenna Beetle - beetles that emit sonic waves that attract surrounding Pikmin. They also distort radars. *Gatling Groink - orange fish that walk on robot legs and shoot mini bombshells from a mouth cannon. They have a protective glass over their eyes. When knocked out, a Groink's health slowly regenerates. Residents *Minish **Queen Lánshelly **Chiri **Vaati (formerly) **Ezlo **Shelly Johnson (birthplace, moved to human world) **Minish Kids Next Door ***Lenari ***Gonshiri ***Sappo and Gibli ***Jetta Tarka ***Lea *Sandy Johnson (currently) *Pikmin *Punies **Puni Elder **Punio **Petuni **Puniper *Jabbies Minish Doors Minish Doors are magical doors created by the Minish. They are portals that can shrink people down to Minish height, which is nearly ant size. In reality, they are portals to the alternate dimension that is the Minish World, so rather than shrink, people are actually entering a different dimension, and this results in their Negatives getting shrunk, too (via the Coincidence Factor). Minish Portals Since Minish Doors are not supposed to appear for every 100 years, the Minish use artificial portals, in the form of tree stumps or flat rocks. There are holes in the top of the stumps, and an entrance on the bottom for Minish to come in. By sending Minish Dust up through the holes, they shrink the human visitors down as they fall into the stump, thereby entering the Minish World. Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Crossover Locations Category:Minish